Memories
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: Avery e Nelson levam flores para Hannah em seu aniversário.(Avery/Nelson)


**Apenas uma ideia que eu tive em um domingo de tédio. =) Nesse UA, Avery está grávida, Andrew está casado com Jessica e ela também está grávida. Dedico esta história à Jany17 que ameaçou matar um filhote de panda para que eu postasse o mais rápido possível. ;) Espero ter sido rápida o suficiente e o bebê panda ainda esteja vivo. Aí está!**

* * *

 _A única coisa tão inevitável quanto a morte é a vida._

 ** _Charles Chaplin_**

* * *

Eles caminham em silêncio e de mãos dadas pelo vasto campo gramado que se estende à frente. São 10 horas da manhã e o sol já é alto, mesmo que ainda não escaldante.

Avery leva orquídeas brancas na mão livre, e seu rosto é inexpressivo. Tudo o que se pode ouvir são os pássaros cantando ao fundo e o som de seus passos ritmados sobre a grama. Ele ainda não havia se atrevido a falar com ela desde que chegaram. Precisava respeitar aquele momento.

O lugar não é feio e sombrio como ele imaginara. É amplo, sereno e transmite uma calma sensação de paz. Um lugar que talvez fosse bonito sem as lápides que cobrem toda a extensão além de onde seus olhos podem enxergar. Elas são todas praticamente iguais, mas de alguma forma Avery sabe o caminho sem ao menos vacilar. Quando finalmente estão diante do túmulo de Hannah Michaels, o silêncio persiste por mais um tempo.

Nelson esteve temendo aquele dia pelas últimas duas semanas. A proximidade do aniversário de Hannah colocaria Avery extremamente sensível - o que era muito natural - e ele não sabia o que fazer a respeito disso. Não sabia o que dizer, nem como agir, nem como consolá-la diante das inevitáveis lembranças que viriam à tona.

 _"Você não precisa dizer ou fazer nada específico."_ dissera Krummy _"Apenas fique ao lado dela, deixe-a saber que você está lá para ela. Isso é mais do que suficiente."_

Finalmente, Avery solta a mão de Nelson e coloca as flores no vaso sobre a lápide. Há outro vaso de flores ao lado - também brancas, mas são tulipas - indicando que Andrew já estivera ali mais cedo. Ou Grace.

Ela corre os dedos pela foto que está na placa ao lado do nome, como se para remover a poeira acumulada, mas a ternura do gesto o leva a crer que ela está, simbolicamente, acariciando a própria Hannah.

Nelson olha para o retrato da menina loura e sorridente, imaginando a vida que ela poderia ter tido se de alguma forma aquela fatalidade nunca houvesse acontecido. Àquela altura ela teria seus dezoito anos, e como Grace, já estaria na faculdade. Ele se pergunta se ela seria doce e gentil como Avery, se seria ainda mais parecida com ela, se já teria um namorado e qual carreira escolheria seguir.

Ele também pensa em como era para Avery imaginar isso todos os dias de sua vida.

\- Essa foto... - Avery finalmente diz - Foi tirada uma semana depois de seu aniversário. Seu último aniversário.

Nelson olha para o rosto dela, e vê que ele segue inexpressivo. Seus cabelos balançam ao vento.

\- Ela era uma criança linda. - ele responde - E era muito parecida com você.

\- Todos diziam isso. - Avery sorri um pouco, mas continua olhando para a foto - Você sabe... Nesse dia ela finalmente conseguiu se equilibrar sobre os patins que havia ganhado e deu uma volta inteira na casa sem cair. Ela estava radiante.

\- Não consigo imaginar como foi para você perdê-la dessa forma.

Mais um momento de silêncio se segue.

\- No começo eu pensei que... - ela pára e pressiona os lábios - Eu pensei que não fosse suportar. Eu estava me afogando em culpa, em raiva, em negação. Eu culpava Renee, mas culpava principalmente a mim mesma. Quer dizer, se eu não tivesse ido atender aquele paciente...

Ela fecha os olhos e balança a cabeça, e ele imagina quantas milhões de vezes ela havia desejado poder voltar no tempo e inventar uma desculpa - qualquer uma - para adiar aquela sessão e remarcá-la para um outro dia.

\- Mas não era culpa de ninguém. - ela completa - Ninguém pode prever uma coisa assim.

\- E como você suportou?

Não é a melhor pergunta, ele admite, mas no momento é tudo o que ele consegue pensar.

\- Meu trabalho. - ela olha para ele pela primeira vez - É improvável que o trabalho ajude nesses casos, mas meus pacientes... Eles também tinham suas dores, suas perdas, seus traumas. Eles precisavam de mim, e isso me motivou.

Nelson sente-se amargo ao pensar no quão cruel era o fato dela ter perdido isso também. Tantas perdas em tão pouco tempo e ela havia superado cada uma e seguido em frente. Avery era de fato a mulher mais forte que ele conhecia.

Ele passa um braço ao redor dela, e ela descansa a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Você sabe... Eu venho aqui todos os anos nessa mesma data, e eu nunca havia trazido outra pessoa antes.

\- Isso é uma mudança e tanto, porque dessa vez você trouxe duas. - ele toca seu ventre redondo de seis meses.

Então Avery chora. Não ruidosamente, como ele esperava que a qualquer momento acontecesse - ele imaginava que enfrentar um turbilhão de emoções como aquele estando com os hormônios da gravidez à flor da pele seria uma combinação fatal. Ela apenas deixa cair algumas lágrimas, e mesmo isso não dura muito. Rapidamente, ela seca seu rosto.

\- Hannah sempre quis um irmão - ela sussurra com a voz embargada pelo choro - mas não houve tempo suficiente para isso.

\- Olha, eu não sei se você acredita nessa coisa de que as pessoas quando morrem se transformam em anjos e podem ver tudo o que se passa com seus entes queridos, mas... se for assim, eu imagino que Hannah está feliz por você e por Andrew, e por seus dois irmãos.

Ela volta a olhar para ele. Sua expressão é terna e cheia de amor.

\- Eu também gosto de pensar assim.

Ele estica uma das mãos para secar a última lágrima em seu rosto.

\- Às vezes é bom sermos otimistas.

Ela assente, os lábios se esticando em um sorriso caloroso que é um tremendo alívio para Nelson. O rosto dela parecia errado sem aquele sorriso. Era angustiante vê-la sofrer, mais ainda quando não podia evitar.

\- Estou feliz por você ter vindo. Você tornou isso um pouco mais... fácil para mim. Obrigada.

\- Não precisa me agradecer. Enquanto for o melhor para você, eu estarei aqui.

Avery nega com a cabeça.

\- Nelson, você sempre vai ser o melhor para mim.

A força e a paixão em suas palavras o deixam sem fala e ele sente um nó na garganta. Era incrível que aquela mulher que já havia passado por tantas coisas, que já fora ferida de tantas maneiras diferentes ainda encontrasse um espaço em seu coração para amá-lo.

Avery então conta a ele sobre como Hannah amava sorvete, e sobre como ela e Grace eram inseparáveis. Também conta que ela adorava seus bloquinhos de montar, e que um dia as duas juntas construíram um castelo gigante com eles e o mantiveram montado por três dias inteiros. Hannah era uma criança doce e inteligente. Tinha a determinação de Avery, e também a calma de Andrew.

Por fim, Avery se abaixa e acaricia a foto uma última vez. Ela toma a mão de Nelson novamente e eles se vão.

Enquanto caminham de volta juntos - de mãos dadas assim como chegaram - ele sabe que Avery está em paz.

* * *

 _O amor é a compensação da morte._

 ** _Arthur Schopenhauer_**


End file.
